En Ruinas
by SanNanKnight
Summary: El antiguo relato de un incomparable tesoro perdido en las míticas salas de un palacio de leyenda, ha motivado a un joven poni de tierra a adentrarse en los mas terribles y estériles parajes de Equestria Fragmentada, ¿serán ciertos los viejos cuentos de ponis acerca de la dorada Canterlot, la ciudad primorosa, hogar de las radiantes Princesas del Sol y la Luna?
1. Capítulo 1

**En Ruinas**

**(Tercera Crónica de Equestria Fragmentada)**

_1_

La vida es algo precioso. Algo hermoso y valioso que sobre toda las cosas se debe atesorar. Todoponi en todo el mundo sabe eso. Todoponi lo entiende, porque es un instinto inherente que nos mueve a sobrevivir.

Pero si vives, pasas o te pierdes en los parajes malditos de Equestria Fragmentada tal vez llegues a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso. Tal vez llegues a pensar, conforme te internes en el Yermo de Everfree, conforme te adentres en el Pantano Escalonado, conforme escales el escarpado Pico del Rayo, que la vida pierde su sentido, en que se vuelve sufrimiento y locura, y que la muerte se convierte, poco a poco, en un descanso… en algo no tan malo, en algo deseable incluso.

Y es que desde la primera vez que veas con tus ojos la Frontera, aquel infinito muro de fuego que se extiende desde el centro de la tierra hasta las insondables profundidades del cielo a todo lo ancho del mundo, delimitando el fin de la existencia y el comienzo del Olvido, jamás volverás a ver la vida con ese brillo dulce y hermoso. Entenderás que esos sueños maravillosos que tuviste en que un sol gentil se alzaba en el horizonte, movido por la magia benévola de una generosa Princesa, son solo eso, sueños infantiles y nada más.

Entenderás que aquellas locas fantasías en que una preciosa luna se levantaba en el firmamento lleno de primorosas estrellas, y la apacible noche era velada por una hermosa Princesa ya no son más, ni serán nunca, como si jamás hubiesen sido. Son una mentira, una alucinación, una ridícula visión grabada en la memoria genética colectiva de todo el género poni, como el recuerdo pálido de un tiempo en que la vida de verdad era hermosa, en que la vida valía ser vivida.

Porque cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte, es mejor que el Olvido…

De hecho, la abrumadora y tenebrosa idea de la muerte parecía bastante tentadora en esos momentos para cierto poni en particular, que usaba lo último que le quedaba de sus fuerzas para escalar con dificultad por la escabrosa cuesta del Pico del Rayo, lleno de rebordes y afiladas salientes.

Esta siniestra montaña, había sido en otro tiempo, según contaba un viejo cuento de ponis, parte de una pequeña cadena montañosa en la que descansaba una hermosa ciudad de ensueño. La Blanca y Dorada Canterlot, la joya y corazón del Reino Bendecido de Equestria, hogar de las primorosas Princesas del Sol y la Luna. Se decía también, que cuando la Cascara del Mundo se rompió y el paraíso de Equestria se convirtió en el infierno de Equestria Fragmentada, la mayor parte de la cadena montañosa se perdió tragada por el Olvido, y con ella, la distante y magnifica Canterlot desapareció del mundo para siempre.

Algunos cazatesoros, cuentan acerca de la remota posibilidad de que al momento del temblor que significó la Muerte del Cielo y el comienzo del sufrimiento infinito para el genero poni, puede que alguna de las torres de Canterlot, la Blanca y Dorada Canterlot, se pudo haber desprendido, cayendo sobre el Pico del Rayo, que afilado y estéril, fue el único remanente, el único testimonio físico de que, en otro tiempo, había habido una montaña en que había habido una ciudad, en que habían vivido dos maravillosas Princesas.

Si eso fuera cierto… si aquella torre derribada existiera, un solo puñado de las riquezas que contendría serian más valiosas y más abundantes que el mayor tesoro jamás antes visto en cualquier lugar del Mundo Roto. Eso sin mencionar… que tal vez el universo hubiera sido tan fabulosamente absurdo… como que en aquella torre sobreviviese uno de los Legendarios Elementos de la Armonía.

Suponiendo que la ridícula leyenda de su existencia fuera cierta.

A pesar de lo tentador de la oferta, pocos ponis han estado lo suficientemente desequilibrados como para aventurarse en aquellos sitios con la motivación de encontrar lo que bien pudiera ser una simple e insulsa fantasía. Pocos ponis son los que sobreviven a el ambiente inhóspito de los Yermos de Everfree… menos ponis son los que sobreviven a las oleadas interminables de aberraciones que son escupidas por el Olvido y que emergen de la Frontera a cada instante… casi ningún poni ha enfrentado al Blazedigo y vivido para contarlo… porque cuando se posan en ti los ojos del Infierno Galopante, mucho antes de que su calor abrazador te toque y calcine toda tu piel y tus huesos volviéndote cenizas… la luz asesina de sus ojos insensatos ya habrá consumido tu mente y dejado nada en su lugar… perdida para siempre en un universo de rabia y maldad más allá de lo posible…

¡Despierta, chico! No pienses más en eso… _él podría escucharte…_

Este poni del que te hablo, aquel que sin esperanzas ni fuerzas se encontraba escalando la empinada y baldía cuesta del Pico del Rayo, había sobrevivido a todo eso: a la inclemencia de Everfree, a los feroces apéndices indefinibles de las aberraciones, e incluso había contemplado de lejos la gloria destructora del portentoso Blazedigo.

Todo esto lo había sobrevivido… y se encontraba deseando ya la muerte, pues sus piernas le dolían y sus cascos no soportaban más la infernal caminata a la que habían sido sometidos… pero un deseo ardiente de su corazón lo seguía impulsando a continuar.

Evening Flash, ese era su nombre y estaba convencido de que encontraría, en la cima afilada del Pico del Rayo, la Torre Derribada, y en ella, su corazón daría un vuelco al contemplar la hermosura del mas poderoso de los objetos mágicos jamás relatados en un cuento de ponis: La Diadema incrustada con el Diamante Purpura… el Elemento de la Magia.

Su pelaje morado estaba manchada de polvo y ceniza. Su melena color aguamarina estaba hecha un lio y quemada casi por completo. Sus ojos color azul profundo estaban por cerrarse permanentemente, cuando, casi por reflejo, sus abatidos cascos lo dejaron caer sobre la dura roca, y al mirar arriba, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la cima.

¡La cima del Pico del Rayo!

Evening Flash miró a un lado y al otro, y la esperanza lo abandonó al momento que no encontró aquella pieza de leyenda que estaba esperando encontrar, la mítica Torre Derribada de la Sobrecogedora Canterlot…

Sintiéndose finalmente derrotado, el poni de tierra se dejó caer, sin fuerzas, sobre la cima de la escarpada montaña. Medio inconsciente, le pareció escuchar unos crujidos profundos y distantes, que sonaban como si provinieran del centro de la tierra.

¡Crack!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarse por la naturaleza del ruido, la dura piedra sobre la que estaba parado, se desplomó hacia abajo. Evening no supo nada más de si mismo, sino que el vértigo, el cansancio o sus heridas finalmente lo vencieron haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

En su etapa de inconciencia, le parecía que se veía, como en sueños, rodeado de una densa y terrible oscuridad… y como en la oscuridad se abría una puerta, amplia y ominosa, por la que entraba una luz segadora, pura y blanca, ardiente y terrible en un esplendor que le enceguecía aun con los ojos cerrados.

Podía ver en sus sueños, emerger de la puerta a una procesión de figuras misteriosas, semejantes a jóvenes yeguas… pero cuyo interior relumbraba como si estuviesen llenas por dentro con el fuego de un horno. Las desconocidas salieron del umbral luminoso, adentrándose en aquel mundo de oscuridad insondable y haciendo uso de sus fulgurantes cuerpos, levantaron el bulto inerte en que había quedado convertido el inconsciente Evening Flash.

Eran cuatro, y se movían con una dulzura y un encanto casi sobrenatural. Aun en su estado de parcial inconciencia, de sueño casi lucido, a Flash le pareció reconocer un cuerno en la frente de dos de ellas, del mismo material ardiente y relumbrante del que estaban hechos sus cuerpos.

El inmóvil e indefenso poni fue movido por las cuatro espectrales yeguas hasta llegar al dintel de la resplandeciente puerta, donde, con inmenso terror, Evening casi reconoció la portentosa figura de un poni alado, que lo esperaba en el marco del portal…

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Todo fue oscuridad y silencio. Todo fue un viaje por parajes descoloridos y nebulosos, un paseo de ciegos y mudos donde el mundo se disolvía en nubes turbias de sensaciones difusas que iban y venían en un baile sin ritmo ni armonía.

Entonces, poco a poco algunas imágenes comenzaron a cobrar nitidez y algunos sonidos comenzaron a volverse comprensibles. El rugir de aquel mar desconocido de ruidos inteligibles se transformó de pronto en una voz profunda y clara, agradable que declamaba relatos y misterios como si los leyera de un libro.

—Cuan hermosa es Equestria Inmaculada, su brillo, su esplendor, su inocencia y su inherente pureza. Cuan rara en medio del _omniverso_ que en su mayor parte yace corrompido, mutilado, devorado por un poder anómalo, una falla en la secuencia, una sombra que nació de un punto aleatorio y creció hasta convertirse en la muerte de todo, en la destrucción total, en la Máxima Entropía… ¡Oh, dulce y pura Equestria, como quisiera tomarte y llevarte conmigo, salvarte de la Destrucción que Todo lo Consume, de la Muerte que Todo lo Devora, del fin infame que sin duda espera por ti, Mas Allá de la Cascara del Mundo…!

Los ojos oscuros y azules de Evening Flash comenzaron a abrirse y la luz entró por ellos por vez primera en mucho tiempo. Sus parpados le parecieron rígidos entonces y ante él se dibujo de pronto la imagen de una habitación pequeña aunque ricamente decorada, iluminada por la luz mortecina de una vela:

Las manchadas y antiguas paredes, adornadas por cenefas en bellos patrones y adosadas por delgadas columnas talladas en una sola pieza, sostenían un alto techo abovedado. Por aquí y por allá, en todas partes por la habitación, había muebles viejos y destartalados, cómodas medio rotas, mesitas desvencijadas, sillas con forros roídos y una que otra caja de madera mohosa. Debía tratarse de una bodega, pero la mente del confuso poni de tierra tardó un rato en comprender que rayos estaba haciendo y como había hecho para llegar ahí.

Estando tendido en una cama sencilla, pegada a la pared en uno de los extremos del cuarto, la mirada confusa del poni fue a posarse, después de dar varias vueltas en la fuente de la acompasada voz que lo había estado acompañando en su ausencia comatosa, y aun dentro de la aterradora anormalidad y completa falta de familiaridad con el sitio donde estaba, lo que más asustó a Evening fue la figura majestuosa y elegante porte de su anfitrión.

Se trataba de un pegaso, alto y atlético. Hermoso en todo sentido y en la flor de su juventud. Su pelaje de un purísimo blanco, parecía platinado a la luz fluctuante del fuego de la vela, mientras que su crin, larga y ondulada, parecía moverse por obra de un viento gentil, pintada de por lo menos seis bellos tonos de azul, morado y violeta. Estaba sentado en un banco y leía de un libro viejo y polvoriento que sostenía entre sus rodillas traseras.

Tan pronto como notó que la mirada del poni de tierra lo tenía enfocado, el pegaso cerró el volumen encuadernado en madera y hierro y lo colocó en una de las viejas repisas.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo, con aquella voz clara y agradable —comenzaba a temer que de verdad te hubieses hecho daño. Me pregunto si estarás en condiciones de caminar o deberé pedir que te ayuden…

—No hace falta —respondió sin comedimiento alguno el poni de tierra disponiéndose a levantarse de la cama —¿Quién eres tu…? Y ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi nombre es ChromeStrike y estas en mi palacio. Espero que mi hospitalidad y compasión sea bien vista y recibida de tu parte. Si no es así, eres libre de irte cuando quieras. —con aire ofendido, dada la rudeza de su huésped, el pegaso blanco se dio la vuelta.

Evening Flash hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero era obvio que su magullado cuerpo no estaba repuesto aun, y fue a parar sin mas hasta el piso de bruces al intentar salir de la cama.

Las alas de ChromeStrike se abrieron en señal de preocupación al tiempo que mirando al poni en el suelo intentando levantarse sobre sus patas delanteras dijo:

—No estas repuesto aun. Pediré ayuda.

—¡No! —Lo interrumpió Flash —Yo puedo solo.

El poni casi se había puesto sobre sus cascos, pero era obvio que la más lastimada de sus piernas era la delantera derecha y sin ese apoyo, levantarse le fue muy difícil y caminar le seria toda una tortura.

Por su parte, el pegaso levantó su mirada observando el esmero que ponía Evening en ponerse de pie por si mismo, y reconociendo la entereza y voluntad del poni, le concedió una posibilidad de moverse por si mismo de manera menos incomoda:

—Usa esto —tomando una pequeña muleta, como un bastón corto y acolchado en la parte superior, se la alcanzó a Evening quien tomándola, se la colocó en la delantera derecha, apoyando la rodilla sobre el bastón de manera que no tenia que posar su casco en el piso ni hacer presión sobre su lastimado menudillo al momento de caminar.

Usando el anticuado instrumento, el poni de tierra comprobó que podía caminar aunque sea de manera lenta y torpe, pero le era posible desplazarse.

Viendo que su huésped se habituaba a su nueva forma de andar, el pegaso se irguió elegante y dijo sumamente cortes:

—Parece que podrás caminar por ti mismo después de todo. Si bien te parece y tienes apetito puedes acompañarme a cenar, en el comedor principal, subiendo hasta el pasillo, tras las puertas dobles al final del corredor. —informó con precisión

—Gracias, de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, muero de hambre. —se dio cuenta Evening Flash y comenzando a sentir simpatía por su anfitrión agregó —Agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad. ¿Debo subir ahora? ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

—Aún falta poco más de dos horas, pero será mejor que te pongas en camino: Es una larga subida hasta el pasillo y con eso en tu pata subir la escalera será todo un suplicio. —concluyó el pegaso, y pasando por la puerta desapareció al ritmo que el sonido de sus cascos se perdía subiendo por la escalinata.


	2. Capítulo 2

_2_

Más de dos horas después, Evening Flash subió con trabajos la angosta escalinata que venía de su habitación provisional, se encontró en un amplio pasillo completamente sumido en tinieblas. Una única puerta estaba abierta, y derramaba luz a chorros, lo que le ayudó al maltrecho poni a saber en qué dirección andar.

De haber estado adecuadamente iluminado, el pasillo le haría revelado una visión magnifica de la forma tan sublime en que aquel palacio había sido construido. Sublime y antiguo. Muy antiguo. De haber brillado una sola luz en ese pasillo, Evening habría visto que a todo lo largo de él se habrían grandes ventanas que, en otro tiempo, habían contenido sendos ventanales de hechura tan rica que habrían dejado pasmado aun al más experto artesano del mundo.

La sabiduría grabado en esos trabajos de vidrio entintado, se había perdido para siempre, olvidada por todoponi hacía ya muchísimos años, y ahora, aquellas ventanas, obstruidas por madera vulgar, yacían proclamando un triste testimonio, como las cuencas vacías de ojos ciegos.

Comparado con el comedor del palacio de ChromeStrike, la habitación donde Evening había despertado era apenas una derruida pocilga. Las paredes de esta otra pieza, amplia y cuidada estaban adornadas con bellos tallados que, aunque antiguos parecían perfectamente conservados. Las columnas, estaban rematadas por hermosos cabezales que sostenían un techo aun mas alto en cuyas bóvedas parecían estar plasmadas bellas escenas que eran indistinguibles pues la luz mínima de algunos quinqués no alcanzaba a iluminar su imagen y los hacia permanecer en el misterio de una historia antigua, jamás contada.

En el centro de la habitación, había una larga y lujosa mesa cuadrangular, donde descansaban varios candeleros de cuatro brazos. La mesa en si misma estaba finamente tallada y barnizada, compuesta de alguna preciosa madera blanca y cubierta por manteles de telas finísimas, sobre los cuales descansaban ya los platos, copas, vasos y cubiertos necesarios para una cena para dos, hechos de oro muy pulido que lo hacían brillar casi como el cristal. Además había varias bandejas tapadas que escondían los más suculentos manjares, delicias preparadas con esmero y exquisitez tal, que parecían salidos de los más inverosímiles sueños de una edad perdida del mundo.

Flash entró en el comedor mirando uno y otro detalle con discreción. Era discreto por haber sido antes un elegante aristócrata, y lo era más por haberse convertido después en un feroz mercenario. Pero ese día, malherido y hospedado en casa ajena a mitad de _que poni sabe dónde_, se mantenía callado y alerta todo el tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de quedar maravillado en la contemplación de esa reliquia de días perdidos.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido ánimo de acompañarme —se escuchó la grave voz tranquilizadora de ChromeStrike que ya se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa. La escaza luz de las velas lo hacían que su tenue figura se asemejara a la de un fantasma, mientras que su crin de colores azules y violetas seguía ondeando como una bandera al viento.

—Más que ánimo, tengo hambre… —dijo Evening sentándose a la mesa. Era una de esas mesas altas que se acostumbraba comer sobre una silla. Al poni de tierra no le gustaba mucho siempre prefirió las más bajas en que se puede comer en cuatro patas.

En ese momento, algo rompió su concentración y girándose de pronto, miró hacia un lado de la mesa donde creyó haber visto que algún poni lo observaba.

Y no era tal cosa, sino que aquel rostro imperturbable de mirada perdida que contempló cerca de una de las paredes largas de la habitación le pertenecía a una estatua de oro. Era apenas visible a la luz de las velas, pero obvio de lo que se trataba. Una bella figura femenina, como la de una yegua joven que se encontraba elegantemente erguida junto a la mesa, pero inmóvil y dorada y pulida como los asépticos trastes dispuestos sobre el mantel.

—Comprendo —dijo el paciente el pegaso. Un extraño sonidito como de los engranajes de un reloj llenaba la sala detrás de su voz serena —si tal era tu urgencia pude haber hecho que bajaran para ti algo de comer. No era necesaria todo esta ceremonia.

—¿Ceremonia? Para nada… —Flash se fijó una vez más y se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una sola estatua, sino de cuatro, dispuestas dos a cada lado de la mesa. Todas igualmente hermosas y doradas. —no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí en una mesa…

—Espero que no haya sido suficiente como para que hayas olvidado tus modales… —expresó el anfitrión, colocándose una fina servilleta de tela sobre sus rodillas para no manchar su pelaje con la comida.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más? —preguntó el invitado imitando el comportamiento con su propia servilleta.

—Solamente a ti. Nadie además de mi vive en este palacio. —en la penumbra se escuchó que levantaban la tapa de una las finas charolas doradas. ChromeStrike debía haber comenzado ya a comer.

—Pero… has dicho que de ser necesario me mandarías llevar alimento… y que si no podía caminar enviarías quien me ayudara…

—Así es… —se escuchó como en la oscuridad como que destapaban una botella y el ruidillo del líquido cayendo en una copa. —¿Puedo ofrecerte sidra?

—Claro… pero entonces si no vive nadie más aquí… ¿a quién te refe…? —y el poni se quedó mudo. Pasmado.

Pudo ver cómo, al momento que el aceptaba el ofrecimiento de sidra, una de las estatuas frente a las paredes, la más cercana a él, comenzaba a moverse silenciosamente, con ese tintinear como el choque de piezas de frágil vajilla. Al parecer, el cuerpo de la yegua dorada estaba formado de finas placas de oro, dejando sus piernas y cuello articulados permitiendo el movimiento. Su rostro, completamente idéntico al de una joven poni con los ojos cerrados, era como una inmóvil mascara completamente dorada coronada de un afilado cuerno y el cuerpo entero, además de los grabados decorativos que lo adornaban, estaba incrustado de piedras preciosas, y en el caso de esa poni, eran diamantes purpuras.

La poni de oro avanzó hasta la mesa y tomó una de las botellas dispuesta sobre un balde metálico lleno de cubos de hielo y la destapó con naturalidad, como lo haría de ser una yegua de carne y hueso. Tomando firmemente la botella con la boca, la volteo para llenar la copa de Evening Flash con la sidra que contenía.

El poni de tierra la contempló inmóvil, hasta que, estado llena la copa, la estatua animada colocó la botella de vuelta y regresó a su sitio frente a la pared, quedándose inmóvil nuevamente.

—Me parece que le sorprende un poco la presencia de mis serviciales asistentes… —dijo entonces el pegaso al otro lado de la mesa, y, entronando los ojos, Evening descubrió que otra de las estatuas doradas era quien le servía cidra en la copa del pegaso y una más ponía comida en su plato. —Espero que la impresión no le haya privado del apetito…

—No… yo no… —las palabras se atropellaban en la mente del poni incapaz de elegir algunas con sentido para poder decir —¿Cómo es que…? Pero usted dijo…

—Yo dije que nadie más vivía en este palacio además de mí. Es cierto. Pero comprenderá que estas Doncellas Inmóviles, no están vivas realmente —explicó sereno ChromeStrike —se tratan en realidad de imitaciones de hermosas yeguas, complejas piezas de maquinaria mucho muy fina que imitan la forma, reacciones y gestos de ponis reales, pero no se confunda, al final de cuentas no están más vivas que un reloj…

Flash echó una última mirada a la Doncella más cercana, aquella de los diamantes purpuras que le había servido sidra, y tomando su copa, bebió de ella. La efigie se encontraba inmóvil, dorada y brillante a la tenue luz de las velas y no se movía, ni hacia ruido alguno sino ese murmullo de engranes y ruedecillas en su interior.

—Es… asombroso… —dijo en un murmullo.

—En realidad, es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. Si no le molesta, puedo mostrarle como funciona después de que comamos. ¿Le parece si iniciamos? Indiquele por favor a las Doncellas de que platillo desea comer primero… —el pegaso miró entorno a la mesa y dijo como si la entonación desconcertada de su voz de verdad pudiera animar a las inmóviles maquinas disfrazadas de yeguas —¿Qué esperan, señoritas? Muéstrenle a nuestro invitado que han preparado esta noche…

Evening Flash no recordaba haber comido tanto y también en mucho tiempo. En realidad había de todo, desde comida fresca y en sopa, y de tantas variedades de hierbas como alpaca, trigo, cebada, lechuga, espinaca, col; los más suculentos vegetales como calabaza, tomate, maíz, berenjena, chicharos y una infinita variedad de frutas dulces; sin dejar de lado las exquisitas flores como la margarita, los tulipanes, orquídeas, girasoles, azucenas y otras tantas que él no había visto.

Le pareció también olfatear más allá en la mesa gran variedad de alimentos horneados, como panes, panecillos, pasteles, panques, y su bien entrenado olfato le reveló la presencia de patatas al horno. Al destaparse las bandejas hubo tal mezcla de aromas que, extasiado, el poni de tierra percibió los mas que pudo, y le hincó el diente a tantos como le cupieron en su hambriento estómago.

Al final, solo le quedaron ganas de probar un peculiar platillo de un apetitoso color rojo que no supo reconocer que tipo de vianda era.

—Creo que ya ha comido demasiado —aclaró siendo honesto ChromeStrike —no quiero que tenga algún tipo de mala consecuencia, después de todo, estaba famélico cuando lo encontré y sobrecargar su vientre ahora sería muy irresponsable… temo incluso, ahora más que nunca, que no pueda caminar…

Haciendo un esfuerzo y resoplando una exclamación de "¡Tonterias!" Evening trato de ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, apoyando solo la derecha delantera en su pequeña muleta. Al estar nuevamente sobre sus cascos hizo que se mareara, tal vez porque había comido demasiado, tal vez fue la bebida o que se levantó muy rápido. Pero aunque ahora parecía un invitado en un castillo de alcurnia, Evening Flash era un mercenario y como tal, estaba hecho de una madera más dura que la mayoría de los ponis.

El pegaso anfitrión se levantó igualmente y camino alrededor de la mesa para encontrarse con su convidado, y en su rostro satisfecho casi relumbró una sonrisa. Su pelaje blanquísimo estaba impecable como siempre y su crin ondeante relumbraba en tonos morados y purpuras.

—Excelente, entonces. No hay nada mejor para la mente después de comer y para el cuerpo al hacer digestión que una buena caminata y una interesante platica. En tu estado recomiendo poco de lo primero y mucho más de lo segundo.

Y pasando al lado de él, le indicó que le siguiera por las puertas dobles por las que había entrado, no sin antes ordenar con voz clara:

—Beryllium, Sapphire, encárguense de recoger la mesa, Diamond y Amethyst, vengan con nosotros, escolten por favor a nuestro invitado por los pasillos conmigo hasta el estudio.

—En verdad no hace falta, puedo caminar por mí mismo y me encuentro bien —le hizo notar educadamente su invitado.

—Bien no es como yo definiría su estado, mi apreciable huésped, dado que hace no más de un par de días tu pierna estaba hecha casi trizas y tu vida al borde del abismo. Las Doncellas nos acompañaran solo como medio de precaución, y porque, me parece que te interesa observarlas un poco más.

Al terminar de hablar con él, el pegaso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar delante de él.

Entonces Evening pudo observar que la Marca Especial de su anfitrión parecían unas alas con una llameante estela de varios colores.


	3. Capítulo 3

_3_

Saliendo nuevamente al pasillo amplio y caminando por la ajada alfombra que cubría el suelo marmoleado y antiguo de aquel Palacio, resonaban apagados los pasos de Evening Strike. Tenía los cascos anchos y fuertes, como casi todos los ponis de tierra, pero su paso era irregular por tener que equilibrar su peso con una muleta en lugar de su pierna derecha delantera.

Ya comido y menos intimidado, se animó a curiosear con la mirada por los recovecos del pasillo, mirando aquí y allá mientras el tintinear constante de aquellas dos estatuas vivas (o casi vivas) iban tras él, erguidas, orgullosas y elegantes, como lo hubieran hecho las más hermosas yeguas cortesanas de aquel olvidado castillo en sus días de gloria. Eran completamente doradas, y sus cuerpos, decorados con joyas parecían en sí mismos piezas de joyería de lo más valioso que el poni había visto jamás. Eran, literalmente, tesoros andantes.

Atrás, a su derecha, caminaba Diamond, la Doncella Inmóvil incrustada de piedras purpureas que le había auxiliado durante la cena, obediente a las indicaciones de su amo. A su izquierda, la otra Doncella debía ser Amethyst, incrustada de joyas moradas, parecía avanzar con un porte de elegancia y una gracia que incluso superaba a su compañera. Parecía mas esbelta y orgullosa en su andar, como si supiera que estaba hecha de gemas y metales preciosos por dentro y por fuera y lo presumiera.

Ambas yeguas mecánicas ostentaban cuernos en sus frentes, mientras que sus rostros inexpresivos, hacían pensar que eran primorosas ponis, caminando dormidas, y Flash se preguntó por un instante si no serían yeguas de carne y hueso embrujadas por algún poder oscuro y maligno que el bizarro ChromeStrike estuviera ejerciendo.

Evening sacudió su cabeza alejando aquel pensamiento tan tonto.

—Y… ¿Qué es este lugar? —sintiéndose más en confianza se atrevió a preguntar a su anfitrión, que caminaba delante de el con aquel paso ligero y silencioso que tienen los pegasos.

—Es mi palacio. Mi hogar… —acotó ChromeStrike, no haciendo mucho hincapié en ningún detalle.

—Bueno… ya veo que si… pero parece realmente antiguo… ¿has vivido siempre aquí?

El pegaso se detuvo de pronto, lo mismo hicieron las Doncellas. Volteando ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su invitado con el rabillo del ojo, el atlético poni alado respondió:

—Eso es ridículo. Nadie vive por "siempre". Ni aun los alicornios, que tienen un periodo de vida ilimitado… —echó a andar nuevamente, viendo hacia el frente —si te refieres a eso, no, no fue mi palacio desde un inicio. En realidad, pensé que era obvio que no soy tan viejo…

»Hace muchísimos años, esta torre era parte de un palacio mucho más grande que a su vez estaba construido en una inmensa y gloriosa ciudad. La ciudad era la cabeza del gobierno de una nación muy poderosa, pues en ella vivían sus Princesas, regentes incuestionables del noble reino bendecido de Equestria…

Pronuncio casi con voz ceremoniosa, casi fúnebre, y agregó al tiempo que abría una pesada puerta de madera al otro extremo del oscuro pasillo.

—Pero eso es lo que dicen las historias… tal vez nadie sobrevive para confirmarlo…

La habitación en la que entraron había sido en otro tiempo, el estudio. Para ese entonces, al igual que la bodega donde Evening despertó, había enormes montones de cosas, apilándose aquí y por allá, cubiertas de polvo y telarañas. La diferencia es que estos objetos no eran muebles. Más bien, había herramientas, pinturas y complejos artefactos metálicos que Flash no tenía idea de lo que podrían ser o para pudieran servir.

Muchos otros objetos estaban cubiertos por sabanas que se habían vuelto amarillentas con los años y las siluetas que esas mantas ocultaban tenían formas tan extrañas e inusuales que era imposible siquiera imaginar lo que había debajo.

Caminó tras su anfitrión, recorriendo el viejo estudio como si fuera una olvidada exhibición de museo, lleno de piezas antiquísimas, pasando frente a una alta ventana que se encontraba, como las otras, tapiada completamente. El poni de tierra se preguntó si seria de día o de noche, pero dado que acababan de "cenar" debía ser de noche, pero lo cierto es que en ese palacio antiguo y oscuro como una cueva no tenía la menor idea.

—Acércate por acá, por favor —le pidió educado el pegaso y tomando de la pared una antorcha de madera se la acercó a la poni dorada que se acercaba por el lado izquierdo. Ella inclinó su cabeza y acercó su cuerno a la antorcha. El cuerno comenzó a encenderse, brillando al rojo vivo, lo que hizo que la antorcha se inflamara llenando de luz los alrededores.

Una mesa fue visible entonces en la penumbra, y sobre ella una infinidad de piezas doradas: engranes, resortes, tuercas, tornillos, alambres, diminutos bulbos de cristal, algunos rotos, otros enteros, y montones de piececillas de las formas y tamaños más variados que, estando todos juntos era imposible distinguir.

Evening Flash se acercó a la mesa, y cuando puso atención en aquel deshuesadero de piezas, se percató de que debajo y alrededor de esa pila de diminutos despojos dorados había varias placas grandes del mismo material. Unas cóncavas, otras convexas, algunas asemejaban escudos y otras tenían ricos grabados y estaban incrustados con gemas…

El poni miró de un lado a otro el contenido de la mesa y cuando por fin comenzó a entender que es lo que estaba mirando, sus ojos se posaron sobre el extremo de la mesa que tocaba la pared vieja y marmoleada, y casi dio un salto al encontrarse con una cabeza, idéntica a la de las ponis doradas que la acompañaban, pero sin el cuerno sobre su frente.

Comprendió entonces que lo que estaba mirando era el cuerpo desmantelado de una más de aquellas Doncellas Doradas. Las gemas de su cuerpo eran de color rosa y parecían espinelas. A los lados de su desmontada cabeza descansaban dos complejas estructuras extendidas. Una de ellas estaba muy dañada e incompleta, la otra parecía más integra y daba la impresión de que se trataba de la imitación mecánica de un ala de pegaso.

—Wow… esto es… —el poni miró a su alrededor y no encontró quien el responderá. La antorcha era sostenida por Amethyst y su amo no se veía por ningún lado.

Entonces, de entre las sombras emergió ChromeStrike, con su mirada severa y sus ojos color plomizo.

—Su nombre era Spinel. La desmantelé cuando su reactor mágico dejó de pasar energía de manera constante. Es una lástima que su creador no haya perfeccionado la técnica, puso esmero en hacer las ponis de tierra y las unicornios, pero cuando llegó a las pegasos, su tiempo era ya limitado y no tuvo tiempo de terminarlas del todo. Ambas Doncellas voladoras dejaron de funcionar con el paso del tiempo…

—¿Has dicho… ambas? ¿Quién fue su creador? —dijo sorprendido Evening, lleno de curiosidad.

—Era lo que ahora muchos llaman un "inventor" o un "ingeniero". Es la palabra más parecida pero no creo que haya una que lo describa en su totalidad. Tenía la rara afición de la investigación mágica, combinándola con todo tipo de artificios e ingenios mecánicos. Para muchos era un genio…

—Para mí suena más bien suena como un lunático… —aclaró Evening.

—Sí, la gran mayoría de los ponis pensaba eso de él. Se trataba de mi padre… —Dijo el pegaso con actitud imperturbable.

—Oh… vaya en realidad… lo siento —añadió el huésped muy apenado de pronto.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué lo llamaran lunático? ¿Qué este ya fallecido o que yo tuviera por padre un loco inventor? —respondió el anfitrión sin darle importancia.

—Las tres… creo.

—No lo sientas, es cosa del pasado. Nos vamos. —ordenó, y se dirigió a la salida con las Doncellas tras él, acompañados de la antorcha.

La luz que la tenue llama proyectaba le permitió a Flash ver que, en el fondo de donde ChromeStrike había venido, sumida en la penumbra, destacaba la figura dorada de una poni. Sentada en algo así como un trono, su figura perfectamente conservada relumbraba como el oro, y se veían rojos destellos como si toda su piel estuviera incrustada de rubíes. Un par de alas extendidas coronaban su espalda.

La luz se iba apartando del recinto conforme el pegaso y su escolta salían de la habitación, por lo que Evening se esforzó por seguirles el paso con su pierna lastimada.

Afuera, el anfitrión lo esperaba erguido y elegante.

—Dime, ¿disfrutas tu estancia aquí?

—Si he de ser sincero, sí. —respondió reflexivo el poni —todo este lugar es… fascinante. Si no fuera porque mi pierna esta tan lastimada, correría por todos lados y lo observaría todo.

—Una actitud bastante imprudente, si me permites decir. —dijo levantando el rostro con aire orgulloso —¿acaso no sabes que fue la curiosidad la que trajo el mal que ahora sufre este mundo?

»¿No has escuchado la fábula del joven poni de tierra que queriendo entender cómo funcionaba el Mundo rompió su Cascara y nos condenó a todos a vivir el infierno en vida? A fin de cuentas, cada misterio revela consigo un nuevo mal y querer conocer mucho es buscar aflicciones y dolor, pero cada quien debe enfrentarse a sus propios males, conforme vaya descubriendo, por las malas, uno a uno los misterios…

»Yo no te negaré deambular por el palacio y descubrir sus misterios, solo te advierto de esa puerta. —levantó su casco señalando hacia la enorme y pesada puerta en que terminaba el ancho pasillo en el otro extremo —Y te prohíbo cruzarla.

Evening escuchó el tono ceremonioso de su anfitrión y le miró confundido.

—¿Dices que no me impedirás descubrir los misterios del castillo… pero me prohíbes siquiera pasar por la puerta para revelar los misterios detrás de ella?

—No hay misterio alguno detrás de esa puerta… —dijo entonces el pegaso con aire sombrío, justo antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse a sus aposentos —solo muerte… Buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, se alejó haciendo gala del mismo paso tranquilo, silencioso y elegante.


	4. Capítulo 4

_4_

Sentado sobre su lecho, Evening Flash podía apenas contenerse. Lo había hecho demasiado tiempo, pretendiendo no saber nada y observar todo con ignorancia mientras la emoción palpitaba desenfrenada en su pecho.

¡La Torre Perdida del Palacio de Canterlot! ¡La había hallado, tal como la leyenda contaba, cerca de la cima del Pico de Rayo!

Con sus ojos desorbitados miró en torno suyo nuevamente con emoción, como para comprobar que la visión no perdía realidad y se desvanecía como un sueño. Pero no era así. Las ajadas paredes decoradas con cenefas seguían ahí, flanqueadas por delgadas y ricas columnas que sostenían hermosos y abovedados techos.

Todo estaba ahí, todo era real, y mucho mejor que en el relato.

Y es que Flash siempre estuvo receloso sobre la parte que hablaba acerca de las portentosas riquezas del palacio de Canterlot, no pudiendo imaginar una cantidad de oro y gemas tan desbordante que realmente fuera más valiosa que todos los demás tesoros de Equestria Fragmentada juntos.

¡Pero en realidad era así! Los platos y vasos, la madera de las mesas, la tela de las cortinas y el mármol de las paredes… todo era valioso y tan cuidado que cada centímetro del palacio debió haber sido tallado por un maestro orfebre.

Sin mencionar a las Doncellas Inmóviles, aquellas sirvientas mecánicas que, como si el estar hechas de oro y joyas no las hiciera ya de por si valiosas, eran una maravilla, piezas únicas creadas por las hábiles manos de un genio loco muerto.

¡Y lo mejor es que aún no había visto nada!

La mayor parte de la torre quedaba aun sumida en misterio para él. ¿Qué maravillas se ocultaban bajo las sabanas del estudio? ¿Qué tesoros estaban esperando por él en las habitaciones aun cerradas?

La curiosidad le carcomía el cerebro intensamente mientras que sus cascos estaban que ardían de deseos por meter sus piernas delanteras hasta las rodillas en esos inimaginables tesoros.

Pero de seguro todos y cada uno de ellos, el castillo entero incluso, palidecían y perdían su valor como simples bagatelas en contraste con el mayor de los hallazgos que se ocultaba en ese misterioso y oscuro lugar.

Sí. Debía ser real. Si la realidad había probado superar a la leyenda a tal magnitud hasta ese momento, el resto también debía ser real, y que más comprobación necesitaba Evening Flash, sino el hecho de que ChromeStrike le negara la entrada a ese recinto en especial. Poner prohibiciones sobre cuartos en específico es como señalarlos con una X en un mapa de tesoros.

Debía ser cierto. Esa habitación debía contener el mayor de los tesoros, la epitome de las gemas mágicas, la virtualmente inacabable fuente de poder mágico más grande de todo el mundo. El Elemento de la Armonía, la Corona Purpurea de la Magia.

En la mente de Flash podía verse a sí mismo obteniendo la corona, sujetándola en sus cascos… y una vez que la tuviera… ¿Qué no haría con ella? Tal vez sería capaz incluso de remediar el mundo, de arreglarlo y volverlo a su antigua gloria. Una Nueva Equestria Restaurada de la que él sería rey sobre todoponi.

No debía abrumarse. No debía tardar. Se levantó de la cama, comprobando aun lo adolorido de su pierna, comprendió que tendría que usar la incómoda muleta todavía, pero eso no le impediría llevar acabo su saqueo. ¿Saqueo? Siendo como estaban las cosas, sacar esos tesoros sería casi una misión de rescate.

Dentro de la bodega que le servía de dormitorio provisional, comenzó a caminar dando vueltas por un lado y por otro buscando algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Abrió cajones, vació armaros, volcó libreros y comprobó que, en efecto, no había nada útil y de valor en esa sala, solo trastes feos e inútiles, como si hubiera sido el basurero del palacio. Incluso, uno de los libros colocados sobre las estanterías desentonaba completamente con su entorno. Era grande, viejo y empastado a casco, con dos duras y pesadas pastas de solida madera roja rematada con piezas de metal oxidado. Un incomprensible símbolo figuraba en la parte de enfrente. Lo miró con despreció y lo lanzó fuera como a un pedazo de basura.

No fue sino que abrió una enorme caja de madera, similar a un cofre que encontró una vieja hacha aun con filo. La tomó con la boca y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia el pasillo.

Trato de caminar lo más silencioso posible, acostumbrado ya a moverse haciendo uso de su muleta y aferró fuerte el mango del hacha que esgrimía con los dientes, manteniéndola lista para poder aplicarla con fuerza de ser necesario.

Caminó por el pasillo sumido en tinieblas. No tenía ni idea de que hora podía ser. Desde que despertó en el interior de aquel palacio no tenía idea del tiempo. Debieron pasar alrededor de cuatro horas desde la cena y Evening ya se sentía en condiciones para retomar su aventura.

¡Que fortuna! ¡Su anfitrión había tenido el comedimiento de sanarlo, cuidarlo, alimentarlo y señalarle en donde encontraría el tesoro!

No había visto en qué dirección había marchado ChromeStrike hacia sus aposentos, pero en la tremenda enormidad del recinto, de quien tenía que preocuparse era de las Doncellas Inmóviles. ¿Dónde dormirían? Pero antes que nada, ¿necesitaban dormir? No sabía que tan agudo debía ser su sentido del oído, pero sabía que respondían a estímulos auditivos.

Pasó frente a la puerta del comedor, que se encontraba cerrada y sin velas ni antorchas encendidas, la total penumbra, como la de una profunda caverna fue lo único que pudo ver.

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio de muerte, al grado de que pronto comenzó a notar el sonido de sus silenciosos cascos sobre la alfombra, y la madera del bastón que sostenía su pierna derecha delantera crujir bajo su peso. Comenzó a escuchar el aire de su aliento entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones y los latidos de su corazón emocionado. Hasta el más mínimo ruido comenzó a escuchar y le parecía que jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar más silencioso.

Pero entonces, otro sonido, comenzó distante y a lo lejos, tan discreto que Evening pensó que debía estar en su mente, pero tan pronto el sonido comenzó a crecer y acercarse, el poni supo que definitivamente algo se movía por el castillo en su dirección.

La oscuridad completa lo cubría y solo dependía de su oído para defenderse. La alfombra del pasillo comenzó a sonar, apretada bajo lo que parecían pisadas suaves pero firmes y entonces el ruidillo se intensificó.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tock, tick, tick, tick…

Flash aguanto la respiración prestando atención al sonido, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pero no _demasiado _cerca.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tock, tick, tick, tick…

Estaba casi detrás de él, debían ser solo unos pasos. Se movía rápido y parecía que solo rosaba el piso mientras caminaba de lo suaves que era su andar. Apretó el hacha con los dientes. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick… ¡BLAM!

El golpe fue devastador. El hacha se incrusto en el origen del sonido, quedando tan hundida en él que quedo firmemente sujeta en su sitio, lo que obligó a Evening Flash a soltarla cuando, sea lo que sea que hubiera golpeado cayó hasta el suelo inmóvil.

Tick, tick-tick, tick, tock… Tick, tick-tick, tick, tock… Tick… tick-tick… tock…

El sonido cesó. Flash busco el mango con su casco, y encontrándolo, lo aferro nuevamente de una mordida, y apoyándose fuertemente con su pierna delantera sana, tiró del hacha con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le daba. La presión fue tal que el arma cedió, pero también el objeto en que estaba incrustado, y fue a rodar suelto por el suelo amortiguando su sonido por la alfombra.

Eso había sido mucho ruido, tal vez no tendría mucho tiempo. Debía darse más prisa.

Caminó hacia la pesada puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió comprobando que, en efecto, no tenía cerrojo.

"Que fácil" pensó el poni cuando al abrir el portón, una intensa luz de color anaranjado emanó con intensidad del interior. Una gruesa escalinata espiral se abrió ante sus ojos y al momento en que dio su primer paso hacia arriba, miró hacia atrás para comprobar lo que había sospechado.

Iluminado por la luz flameante como de una hoguera que brotaba de aquella puerta, el cuerpo inerte de una de las Doncellas Inmóviles yacía destartalado en el piso. Su cuello vacío lucia extrañamente delgado, y la cabeza, abollada y deforme, casi partida a la mitad por el letal golpe, se había desprendido al momento en que el poni le arranco el hacha de la cabeza.

"Son más frágiles de lo que creí" se dijo para sí, al momento que se dispuso a subir el resto de la escalera. Y al cerrar la puerta, el pasillo volvió a quedar a oscuras, dejando en penumbra las ahora inútiles piezas del cuerpo de Diamond, cuyo cuerno no volvería jamás a brillar haciendo relumbrar las joyas purpuras de su dorado cuerpo.

La subida fue difícil. Los ojos del poni tardaron en acostumbrarse a aquel extraño resplandor que se intensificaba cada vez más conforme ascendía, y parecía emanar de las mismas paredes. Daba la impresión de que se internaba en el corazón ardiente de un horno, pues cerca de la cima, la luz se volvía insoportable y el calor hacia que Evening sudara a cantaros.

"No cabe duda… una magia tan poderosa no puede ser otra más que la de…" se dijo para sí tratando de no soltar el hacha por el calor, el cansancio y la intensa luz que le comenzaba a herir las retinas.

La escalinata se detuvo y al momento de llegar a la cima, el piso de mármol se terminó y fue reemplazado por un delgado enrejado de tubos de acero. Aquella enorme verja circular que servía de piso en la cima de la torre estaba igualmente mucho muy caliente y se veía de un color entre rojo y negro debido a la luz ardiente que parecía iluminar toda la estancia. Era una habitación redonda y sobre el muro había tres altas ventanas tapiadas. De debajo del enrejado se elevaba el sonido distante como del crepitar de una fogata, pero se oía distorsionado, estirándose y deformándose volviéndose similar a incomprensibles murmullos.

Sobre el centro de la reja y colgando de una gruesa cadena de metal, una dorada pieza de joyería brillaba como si estuviera dentro de un horno, y los ojos de Flash se abrieron mucho emocionados aun cuando la luminiscencia de alrededor lo volvía un acto doloroso.

Los cascos del poni caminaron por la ruidosa reja, haciendo sonar los delgados pero fuertes tubos que la formaban.

Al acercarse miró con atención a la joya que colgaba en la cadena y la analizó desconcertado. No era lo que él esperaba: no parecía para nada una diadema, pero ciertamente era dorada y de hecho, estaba incrustada con una joya, pero no era un hermoso diamante purpureo con forma de estrella como el habría esperado. No. Se trataba más bien de un collar y la gema en su centro estaba cortada en la forma de un relámpago. Él no lo sabía, pero se trataba de un rubí, pero para entonces, la joya ya no parecía serlo. En lugar de un brillante color rojo, la piedra era de color gris y se había vuelto opaca completamente, como si el brillo de la gema se hubiese muerto.

Sumido, estaba el poni en la contemplación de la joya, cuando una serie de rápidos ruidos lo hicieron reaccionar. Escuchó claramente como la puerta al pie de la escalera espiral se abría y como si un desfile de campanitas subiera a todo galope hasta el cuarto de la reja.

En segundos, delante de él, rodeándolo y bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de acceso hacia la escalera, se encontraban las otras tres Doncellas.

Las doradas estatuas móviles se plantaron sobre el enrejado, y con aquella luminiscencia como de forja, sus figuras normalmente hermosas y delicadas lucían aterradoras y terribles. El oro brillaba como el cristal pulido y los resplandores anaranjados y rojos las hacia lucir como si estuvieran hechas de fuego por dentro.

Evening Flash se dio la vuelta y las miró furiosamente con el mango del hacha aun entre los dientes. Lo mordió con fuerza hasta que las encías le dolieron, y dominó su miedo encarándolas y se dispuso a lanzarse en un ataque letal en contra de Amethyst, la unicornio dorada restante que se encontraba frente a él.

—¡Ya basta!

Una voz clara e imperativa llenó el recinto deteniendo todo movimiento. El poni de tierra alzó su mirada hacia arriba, hacia la fuente del sonido, pero en ese instante, de las alturas resplandecientes de la torre descendió la imponente y atlética figura de ChromeStrike.

—¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya? —dijo el pegaso plantándose de frente a su invitado que se aferraba ferozmente a su arma —¿acaso deseas multiplicar la gravedad de tu crimen?

—¿Crimen…? —respondió Evening con el hacha entre los dientes.

—Has asesinado a Diamond…

—¿¡Asesinado!? Esa cosa no estaba viva. Una pieza de relojería. No era una poni ¡Tú lo dijiste!

—Pero la has destruido, y ella no volverá a funcionar nunca más. ¿No lo ves? Destrozaste una pieza rarísima, irreparable y muy antigua. Como ella solo quedan tres más y no pueden fabricarse otras… mientras que ponis existen decenas, tal vez cientos de miles en el mundo y nacen más a cada momento. ¿Entonces… que existencia es más valiosa?

—¡Estas demente! —gruño el poni de tierra sintiéndose acorralado.

Y caminando hacia atrás, topó con el extremo opuesto de cuarto, frente a una de las enormes ventanas clausuradas.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme loco? ¿Osas juzgarme cuando tú, siendo mi huésped, has pagado mis atenciones y cuidados tratando de robar el _collar de mi madre_ aun cuando te prohibí, de todo el palacio, está sola habitación? —Los ojos plomizos del pegaso se veían aterradores y terribles iluminados por la luz rojiza del recinto.

Desesperado de escuchar la acusación, Evening descargó un poderoso golpe de su hacha sobre la madera que obstruía la ventana. Uno más y las tablas cedieron mostrándole un desolador cuadro de afuera.

Oscuridad. Completa y total oscuridad. No había un solo rayo de luz afuera sino la que se colaba por esa misma ventana desde dentro de la habitación. No había objeto alguno que reflejara la luz y todo sonido se multiplicaba ahí afuera en un centenar de ecos, como en una descomunal y oscurísima caverna.

Los ojos del poni se desorbitaron no entendiendo nada.

—Se cómo son los ponis como tú. Los conozco. No eres el primero que viene corroído de curiosidad y desbordante de codicia. —dijo lentamente y con gravedad el pegaso.

Evening Flash volvió a mirarlo y en sus ojos resplandeció la desesperación de una bestia acorralada.

—Váyanse… —pronunció entonces el anfitrión, sin quietarle los ojos de encima a su invitado, y las tres yeguas doradas marcharon en ordenada procesión por las escaleras.

—Es… una verdadera lástima… —dijo entonces el pegaso, mirando con embeleso el collar que colgaba de la cadena, como si no hubiera un amenazante poni con un hacha en la misma habitación con él —el Elemento de la Lealtad, uno de los seis Elementos de la Armonía, que juntos y bien empleados, podrían ser descritos como los artefactos mágicos más poderosos de todo el mundo… yace ahora muerto y sin brillo… su luz se apagó hace años… tal vez porque en este mundo, la lealtad a muerto también…

»Este fragmento del palacio, este último refugio, ha descansado en esta profunda cueva guardando sus secretos y tesoros durante años. Ninguno solo de ellos había sido tomado o siquiera dañado hasta hoy. —comenzó ChromeStrike a hablar mirando a Evening Flash a los ojos desafiante —mientras el mundo de los ponis muere lentamente destrozado por un mal que fue traído precisamente por la curiosidad y la ambición de un solo poni… existe la justicia, porque todos los demás ponis sufren igualmente de la misma ambición y por eso es que su merecido castigo es sucumbir… lentamente en el Olvido…

Incapaz de sufrirlo un instante más, el poni de tierra se lanzó contra el pegaso esgrimiendo con furia el hacha, pero el ataque no dio en el blanco. Jamás daría. El más veloz movimiento de Evening era fácil de evadir para su oponente, como si ChromeStrike fuera capaz de verlo en cámara lenta.

—Ya ha sido suficiente de tus fechorías… no tendré mas atenciones contigo. Dejas de ser desde ahora mi huésped y mi invitado… ahora, muere como lo prometí… —fue lo último que escuchó Flash, al momento que las alas del pegaso se extendían completas revelando una infinidad de distintos colores de brillo metálico en sus plumas y el color de su cabello se transformaba en un arcoíris de tonos rojos, anaranjados y magentas.

ChromeStrike remontó el vuelo y al hacerlo, golpeo la verja del suelo en un punto específico con fuerza y esta cedió, dividiéndose por la mitad, girando sobre dos pares de goznes colocados especialmente para tal propósito.

Los ojos del poni se abrieron con horror al tiempo que sus pies perdían el soporte y lo hacían caer por un ancho ducto metálico.

Conforme caía, como resbalando por un tobogán, el acero que conformaba el tubo se iba volviendo cada vez más caliente y la misma luz que inundaba el recinto se fue volviendo más y más intensa, hasta que finalmente, nublado por el miedo, la mente de Flash comprendió que esa extraña luminiscencia no era obra del Elemento de la Armonía que yacía muerto y sin magia, colgado de una cadena.

No, algo mucho más maligno y terrible crepitaba murmurante en aquella profundidad infinita. Y es que el ducto por el que Evening Flash, el más desafortunado poni caza-tesoros que haya existido, le dirigía en un viaje inevitable y sin regreso hacia la Frontera del Olvido.

Conforme avanzara, el acero se volvería tan caliente que haría arder su pelaje y quemaría su piel, pero la pendiente sería tan empinada que iría casi en caída libre y nada podría ya detenerlo. La luz se volvería tan brillante que sus ojos se quemarían en su cara aun con los parpados cerrados, incluso antes de contemplar la gloria aterradora de la Frontera misma. La inmensa pared de fuego recibiría los quejumbrosos y dolientes restos del poni, solo para terminar de desintegrarlo de la faz del universo para siempre.

Y esos angustiosos segundos en que poco a poco, cabello a cabello, átomo a átomo, Evening Flash pasara a la Inexistencia, serian la experiencia más horrible a sufrir en el universo entero, pues su cuerpo iría destrozándose poco a poco, desapareciendo para siempre sin dejar huella como si nunca hubiera existido y el seguiría aún con vida para sufrir el dolor de perder una a una las partículas de su cuerpo hasta no quedar nada sino solo el retumbar sonoro de su último grito de dolor en las paredes del palacio perdido de la Hermosa Canerlot…

Un poco de tiempo despues, en el viejo estudio, los restos inhertes de Diamond irían a descansar junto con los de Spinel, cargados en las piernas gentiles de su amo, escoltado por Sapphire, Amethyst y Beryllium, sus amigas. Mientras tanto, el débil reactor mágico de Ruby aun racionaba la poca energía que le quedaba, permitiéndole ver de lejos, inmóvil en su frio trono, la fúnebre procesión.

Al final, el cuerpo magullado de la poni dorada descansó sobre la mesa, y con un potente soplido, ChromeStrike apagó la llama de su antorcha sumiendo el estudio, la torre, el palacio, la cueva y la montaña entera en la oscuridad perpetua de un mundo sumido en pavorosas tinieblas.

¿Qué es este extraño lugar, este infierno en la tierra llamado Equestria Fragmentada y que pasó en él antes de que la Cascara del Mundo se quebrara? Para conocer más acerca de este mundo, puedes leer "6000" fanfic por SanNanKnight, que es la Primera Crónica de Equestria Fragmentada.


End file.
